


(this is how it's meant to) Feel

by Neffectual



Series: From An In-Ring Perspective [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Rape Aftermath, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discoveres that Seth's previous partner wasn't exactly gentle with him. (See end notes for trigger warnings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(this is how it's meant to) Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



Seth’s so tight when Dean finally gets in him, so tight and hot that he takes a moment to breathe in, a short staccato gasp of air that he almost wishes he could take back, but Seth looks at him like he’s hung the moon, like there’s nothing he wouldn’t give up to Dean in this moment. God, Seth’s so sweet beneath him, quiet and rapturous, head thrown back and back arched like there’s nothing he wants more than to get Dean deeper and closer.

The two of them have got closer since they came out of developmental, but this is a new thing, the way Seth’s skin looks, flushed in the low light of the hotel room, for once Roman got the single room, so they can be as loud as they want, Dean can finally get inside Seth the way he’s wanted to for months, but hasn’t had the courage to ask for.

Seth winces at first, a little, but he seems to adjust quickly, and he comes without a hand on his dick, which Dean knows means a job well done, before he’s pushing in a little harder and faster, thrusts juddering as his thighs shake and tremble, and he’s with Seth, so it’s perfect, because it’s Seth.

 

When Dean pulls out, that’s when he notices the red streaks on the condom.

“Shit… are you bleeding?”

Seth twists to swipe fingers over his hole, bringing them up smeared red, and hissing as he moves.

“Not much, don’t worry about it – “

“Don’t worry about it? What sorta person wouldn’t – “

“It’s normal, Dean, don’t make a fuss.”

That stops Dean dead in his tracks, because he knows exactly who used to fuck Seth, and exactly what Seth must be talking about, and the next time he sees Marek Brave he’s going to punch his face right through the back of his head.

“I don’t know what the hell he did to you, but it’s not normal.” Dean hears his own voice, flat and empty, “And you’re meant ta tell me if I’m hurtin’ you.”

“Didn’t hurt.” Seth says, shortly, sliding off the bed and heading for the bathroom, and Dean can’t get past the smear of red on the back of one thigh, that he did this, he made Seth bleed, and he doesn’t think he’s done a worse thing in his life.

“Seth, I’m not – “

“I don’t want to talk about it, Dean.” Seth’s word is final, and he gets into the shower, pulling the curtain across like Dean will stop staring at the blood on his fingers and the small amount matting with the hair at the base of his dick. He wants to be sick, wants to scream, wants to scrub himself until he’s raw, because he never thought he was that sort of guy. He never thought he’d do that to someone.

Dean leaves before Seth gets out of the shower, trades a baffled Roman, and takes the hottest shower he can. He doesn’t sleep much that night.

 

Dean keeps his distance from Seth as much as he can, but it’s so hard, the three of them packed into one rental, into one room sometimes, and Seth’s gorgeous, lean lines of bronze and muscles carved like marble. More than that, he wants to be close, wants to drape himself over Dean in the back seat of the car, shares the queen with him when it’s that or the single bed, so Dean wakes up to Seth all over him, pressed close, and kissing him. It’s hard to resist, but Dean thinks the little roil of nausea in his stomach will help with that.

It doesn’t. A few beers into a night out, and Seth’s in his lap, like he doesn’t care what trouble they start in the shitty hick town they’re stuck in overnight, like he wants something, and maybe it’s the beer, or maybe (truthfully) Dean just can’t say no to how beautiful Seth is when his cheeks are flushed and his mouth is going a mile a minute. He’s got his hand on Dean’s fly already when he calls a cab, and while he sobers up a little on the drive back to the hotel, he’s still smirking and pressing kisses to Dean’s collarbone as they take the elevator up to their floor.

Once they’re in the room, Dean doesn’t turn the light on, just guides Seth to the bed by feel, stripping their clothes off as he goes. Once Seth is naked before him, he switches on the bedside lamp, a dim glow in an ocean of darkness. Seth is demanding, grabby, but he turns him over easily, settling on his elbows and knees, and slides a thumb down his spine, a meandering touch which stops at his hole, where he presses gently, just to hear Seth groan for him.

The first flick of his tongue gets a muffled yelp, but the noises of surprise soon mellow in to honey-sweet moans, slow and thick as Dean licks his way inside, using his fingers to hold Seth open for him. Seth’s writhing, moaning, hands clawing at the sheets with how good it is, and all Dean can think is this is how it’s supposed to feel, thinks it at Seth as hard as he can as he makes him slick and wet inside.

When he presses in, Seth’s deep groan is far more welcome than the wince of before, the way he rolls his hips slowly, like he’s loving every second of the stretch – this is how it’s supposed to feel, Dean thinks, again – and every motion feels like they’re locked in amber, time going slow and steady around them, nothing but the feel of the two of them, their shared breaths, the way Seth has a hand on himself like he’ll die if he doesn’t come soon. It’s perfect, and rolling away to nothing more than lube on the outside of the condom is a reassurance far more than a relief.

 

In the morning, Seth cries, and shakes, and Dean hovers, wonders if he’s unwelcome, before Seth drags him close and wraps him up in a hold so tight it feels like he never wants to let go. Next time they’re in Iowa, he’ll take a side trip and beat the shit out of Marek Brave, and he won’t even bother to tell him why, he thinks, he’ll make it so he won’t even breathe near Seth, not ever again. Hell, Ro would help, he wouldn’t even have to explain.

But for a moment, Seth quieting in his arms, his hand on soft hair, petting like it’s going to do any good, like he could take all this pain into himself and stop Seth from feeling it, Dean thinks that, maybe, this is what it’s meant to feel like when you’re in love with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Seth has previously been in an abusive relationship, and his partner was rough to the point of making him bleed. He does not see this as an issue, Dean does, and there is a silent moment of realisation from Seth that what happened to him previously was rape and violent.


End file.
